closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Hemdale Film Corporation
Background: Hemdale Film Corporation (also known as "Hemdale Releasing Corporation", "Hemdale Pictures Corporation" and "Hemdale Communications") was an independent film production and later distribution company founded in London in 1967 by David Hemmings and John Daly originally as a talent agency, but after Hemmings left the company in 1971, Daly purchased the rest of the company to refocus it as a film studio. Derek Gibson later joined the company. Orion Pictures would begin to release many of Hemdale's films during the 1980s after Hemdale had went through various studios for distribution in the past. However in 1995, Hemdale shut down after declaring bankruptcy due to box office failures. The majority of the library was purchased by Consortium de Realisation, whose library was then purchased by PolyGram Filmed Entertainment. In January 1999, MGM purchased the pre-March 31, 1996 PolyGram library (including PolyGram's back library) and would merge it with the Orion Pictures (whom MGM purchased in 1997) library. In October 24, 1996, Starz Acquired, Sold and Brand Revived Hemdale Film Corporation to Hemdale Home Entertainment. In November 21, 2007, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Merged Hemdale Film Corporation with Crest Animation and Folded Hemdale Film Corporation into Crest Animation. 1st Logo (1970-1984, 1986-1987) Nicknames: The Hemdale Script Logo: On a black background,a white (or sepia) line beings to draw itself into a cursive "H". Another line draws itself on the opposite side of the "H", forming alowercase "e" and works it's way left, writing out "Hemdale" in a stylized, cursive font. During the logo a Film from fades in. Variant: In 1986, the logo was resurrected. The logo's text is now orange, and after it is done drawing, the text "RELEASING CORPORATION PRESENTS" wipes in below it. FX/SFX: The drawing of the script the A film from text appearing. Music/Sounds:A fancy baroque-sounding synthesized harpsichord piece in C-minor. Sometimes it is silent. Availability: Near extinction. Was seen on films of the time frame such as the 1970s Carry On films among others, but has fallen to plastering to other studios' logos due to ownership changes. It was recently spotted intact on the Amazon Video viewing of The Amazing Mr. Blunden. It was though to be intact on the UK home media releases of Tommy (1975), but the 2001 UK DVD has the 1998 Universal logo, while the 2007 SE DVD and 2014 Blu-Ray have the 1976 Columbia Pictures logo as per the U.S. releases. The 1986 variant appeared on films of the time period, but has fallen to plastering with the 2001MGM logo or the 1982 Orion Pictures logo. The only places where it that version is seen fully intact is on the trailers for The Belly of an Architect and High Season. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The music is a little more than creepy, and will startle some people. None for the silent variant. 2nd Logo (1984-1986) Nicknames: "The Nintendo Logo", "Nintendale", "Hemtendo" Logo: On a black background, we see a red line drawing in at the bottom. The line flips up to reveal a logo that is similar to the 1975 Nintendo print logo. Inside it is HEMDALE. Below it is the word presents. FX/SFX: The line flipping. Cheesy Factor: This logo looks very similar to the Nintendo logo, although it's most likely a coincidence. Music/Sounds: Silent. Availability: Seen on Howling II: ... Your Sister is a Werewolf, which is preserved on the 2005 MGM DVD release and the 2015 Shout! Factory DVD and Blu-ray releases. Also seen on trailers for Hemdale films of the time frame, such as Salvador and A Breed Apart. It is rumored that this logo appeared in place of the 1982 Orion Pictures logo on international theatrical prints of At Close Range. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1987-1993, October 24, 1996-November 21, 2007) Nicknames: "The Spinning Letters", "Changing Colors'' Logo: On a black background, an orange "H" spins first, then comes a blue "E" spinning, a yellow "M" spinning, a green "D" spinning, a pinkish purple "A" spinning, a red "L" spinning and a blue "E" comes spinning last and they all turn white. After they turn white, the letters spread that reveals "HEMDALE" and then a rainbow line appears between and "FILM CORPORATION" below the line. On some films, the word, "PICTURES" would be in place in the word "FILM". Variant: A trailer for Vampire's Kiss features the words "A FILM FROM" above the logo. FX/SFX: The colorful letters turning white, the spreading. On the trailers, the spinning intro is cut and the rest of the logo just plays. Music/Sounds: A 7-note synthesizer piece when the letters spin: C (H), G (E), High C (M), F (D), B flat (A), High F (L) and High G (E), composed by Joel Goldsmith (son of famed composer Jerry Goldsmith). It also has a synthesizer going off like an alarm in background. Then follows by a nature-oriented music piece with 1980s video game sound effects when the letters spread, followed by a majestic horn fanfare with a keyboard mixed in it which becomes synthesized, ending with 2 orchestra hits. Sometimes, the logo is silent. Availability: Rare. Retained on films such Hidden Agenda, Shag, the GoodTimes DVD release of Wrangler, (also known as Outback and originally known as Minnamurra) and on the 1993 Hemdale Home Video VHS release of Little Nemo: Adventures on Slumberland. On a few MGM DVD releases of their output, such as Miracle Mile, it is plastered with the 2001 MGM logo, though it is present on the recent Kino Lorber DVD and Blu-ray releases. This appears on the 2000 MGM DVD release of At Close Range, plastering the 1982 Orion Pictures logo, as well as on the TGG Direct DVD release and the Twilight Time Blu-ray after the MGM and Orion Pictures logos. This also plasters the Orion Pictures logo on all 1991-2001 home video releases of The Terminator (the Orion logo would be reinstated when the rights reverted to MGM). The silent variant can be seen on Vincent and Theo (though on a 2011 This TV airing, the jingle was present), and Bright Angel. It was also spotted on a Hemdale Home Video reprint of Soultaker. It also appeared on the original theatrical release of Cohen and Tate, but the Nelson Entertainment video release omits it while the MGM DVD-R and Shout! Factory Blu-Ray release have the Nelson Entertainment logo in its place (though it is intact on the theatrical trailer on the DVD-R, the Blu-ray's trailer has the Nelson logo with its jingle). Can be seen on the 1996-2002 Hemdale Home Entertainment VHS releases of The Donut Repair Club The Repair Shop, Tamagotchi Video Adventures and Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun, on 1991 Hemdale Home Video VHS release of The Little Engine That Could, and on the 1995 Hemdale Home Video and on the 2011 Hemdale Home Entertainment VHS and in the 2014 Hemdale Home Entertainment DVD release of Snow White Happily Ever After. Can be seen on the ABC in Hulu along with Walt Disney Communications such as Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun. Can be seen on Starz Films along with Overture Films and Hemdale Enterprises, LLC. such as Snow White Happily Ever After. Availability Variant: It is on the Tower Movie Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 2008 VCD Release of Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun. Scare Factor: Minimal. 4th Logo (1993-1995) Nickname: "Bronze Hemdale" Logo: We see at the screen: HEMDALE COMMUNICATIONS and it shines. Trivia: This particular logo had been used since at least 1988 as a print logo (without the word "COMMUNICATIONS"). FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The logo shining. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. It can be seen on the 1994 Hemdale Home Video VHS release of Savage Land. This was also on the theatrical prints of The Princess & the Goblin, but home video releases remove this. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (as Crest Animation) (November 21, 2007- ) Nicknames: "Hemdale Curly Tail", "The Blue Swirl" Logo: On a black background, a blue streak of light swirls around the screen and makes a C-like figure going up beyond the screen. The name appears, slowly zooming in: C R E S T A N i M A T i O N Variants: What happens next depends on the movie: *Alpha and Omega: Paddy flies over and lays on his back inside the C-like figure. Then he folds his wings, looks at us, and winks. *The Little Engine That Could: A sock monkey puppet jumps onto the C in "CREST" and slips off, falling inside the C-like figure. Then it winks. *The Swan Princess Christmas: TBA *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure/Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave/Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation: Stinky and Claudette run on top of the text and jump onto the C-like figure and slide up. Runt stops and shakes his head. *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale: TBA *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games: Runt is now on top of the text, while Brent and Agnes are on the bottom. Runt jumps onto the C-like figure and slides up, but suddenly lands on Agnes' quills. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: Same as the 3rd Logo. The opening theme of the movie, accompanied by various sound effects depending on the variant. Availability: Seen on The Little Engine That Could, The Swan Princess Christmas, The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale, and the first five Alpha and Omega movies. Scare Factor: None. Category:Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Lionsgate Entertainment Inc. Category:Starz Entertainment Group Inc. Category:Disney Logo